My Beloved Beast
by Ria Everwood
Summary: The Sequel to My Darling Beast. New to being a ruler of a whole kingdom, not just any kingdom but a kingdom in hell where beast and demons lived. Can Misaki managed somehow or will he let his people down? What about Takahiro and Sumi, with a war upon them, can they still have their happy ending?


**My Beloved Beast**

Chapter 1

The huge hall was filled with people. One could see through the windows by the sides, to see the crowd gathered in the room. There were no stars tonight and it was the moon has hidden from view. Tonight was the day of the new moon.

Soft music could be heard in the hall and beings, both human look alike and demons were in the hall, sitting on the rows of benches, whispering to each other about the upcoming event. Only candles lights were provided in the hall. In the front of the hall, the country's flag hung up high. Two knights were standing at each side of the flag. Both were wearing the same sliver amour and were holding a spear. Their wings were neatly kept behind their back.

"Hiro-san, how long do we still need to wait?" Nowaki grumbled.

Hiroki hissed at him, showing his displeased. "Stand still you moron!"

Nowaki could not help but stood still and straighten himself.

They kept silent afterwards. Soon, the huge door creaked opened. The music stopped and the crowd quite down. They all stood up and bowed with one hand over their chest.

The gray haired man, dress in black silk robe that was dragged on the floor. The back of the robe has the gold embed of the royal symbol. Usami kept both his hands inside the robe as he walked gracefully towards the front. He walked up the small steps on the stage, right in front of the flag and turned to face the audience.

He scanned the room and took out his hand to indicate to the audience to sit. They sat down and he begun to speak.

"I welcome all to attend my wedding." He claimed loudly. "Before I introduce my bribe," he said seriously, "I want everyone to respect him they way you respect me or I will deal with you personally."

All kept silent in agreement. "Everyone here be my witness and welcome my bride. He pointed to the door. The door crept opened and it revealed Misaki, dress in the exact same robe as Usami but his was pure white. He was wearing a gold head band with the rare black diamond to signify that he was to become the king's bribe.

Misaki was nervous. Although he was staring at the red carpet, slowly take one step at a time, he could feel the stares from the people gathered in the hall. He clenched his hands that were hidden inside the sleeves of the robe.

Usami was staring at Misaki, eyes glowed with happiness. Today was the day they would take the vows that will bind them together, forever. He stared at him, watching him took one step at a time, slowly towards him.

His senses went up a notch when he heard growls from within the crowd. He scanned the room and saw a human beast with long dark green hair and an eye patch across his left eye. He was taking aim at Misaki. He had his claws ready and was ready to move. He jumped right at Misaki. The crowd gasped when they saw the man aiming for Misaki everyone could only watch since they were caught off guard. Misaki could only look at the man charging towards him and he closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

But before that man could reach Misaki, with his claws just inches away from his face, his hand was being caught firmly by Usami and the two knights, Hiroki and Nowaki had their spear aimed at his throat.

"What do you think you are doing?" Usami hissed.

The man replied, "He's human my lord, he does not deserve to be here!" his eyes never left Misaki.

"Did I not say you all will treat him the respect as you treat me?" Usami scowled. He tightened his gripped on the man's hand, causing him to yell in pain.

Before he could crush his bones, Misaki grabbed his hand. "Usagi – san." He looked at him with pleading eyes. "Don't do it." He whispered softly.

Usami stared at him for a while before he sighed as he let go of the demon's hand. He signaled some guards at the door to restrain him. They tied his hands to his back and the knights let go their spear pointing at him.

"Take him away." Usami ordered. The guards nodded as the led him away. But before the man was out of the door, he yelled, his head turned to look at Misaki, "There is no way the people is going to accept you." His voice was filled with hate. "A human like you is never fit to be our king's bride!" his voice echoed through the hall even though he was gone and the door was shut tight. There was silence till one could hear a pin drop.

"We will continue the ceremony." Usami said. Though it was not an order, the people could hear the command in his voice and knew better to object. Hiroki and Nowaki went back to take their place. And this time, instead of Misaki to walk alone to the front, Usami offered his hand. Misaki was hesitating. He reached out for Usami's hand but at the same time, his hand froze. _Is this the right thing to do? What will his people think of him taking a human as his bride?_

As Misaki was hesitating, Usami took his hand and put it on his. Misaki looked at him, confused. But compared to him, Usami's eyes where firm, sure with no hesitation at all. _What am I thinking?_ Misaki scolded himself, mentally. _I should be sure the first day I met him._ With regained confidence, Misaki lifted his head up high and looked in front with unwavering eyes.

The music begun again and Usami smiled as he led Misaki to the front. When they reached the steps of the stage, they stopped and almost at the same time, the music stopped. A man with black hair and eyes slowly walked to the stage and stood in front of them. It was finally time for them to say their wedding vows.

The man looked at them with an evil glint which Misaki had a very bad feeling about it. "Oh, Misaki darling is getting married." The crowd grasped. "It's a really pity right honey?" Miyagi waved to Shinobu who was sitting on the front row. The crowd could not help it but some people did laugh.

Shinobu's face turned deep red as he scowled, "Get serious you idiot!"

Miyagi fake a cough and began. "Human beast and demons, we have all gathered here to witness the exchanged vows of the lord of the Wind Kingdom, second son from the Akihiko family, Usami Aikihiko and Misaki Takahashi."

Misaki blushed. Usami had such a long title and he was, well, just Misaki Takahashi.

He shook his head and said to himself, "Now is not the time to think of that."

"Whoever objects, be prepared to die or forever hold your peace." Miyagi announced.

Misaki's eyes widen. _If you say it like that, no one is stupid enough to object! _He then took a peek at Usami's face and saw his face donning a smirk. _I should have known, it was his idea._

Miyagi was grinning as he waited for a few moments. After which, one could see the disappointment in his face when no one objected to the marriage.

"Now, will the groom, Usami Akihiko repeat after me?" Miyagi's tone became serious, a tone which was not heard often.

Usami repeated after Miyagi, making sure to be louder than him to let his people hear his vows. "I Usami Akihiko, take you Misaki Takahashi as my Royal Mate. To have and to hold, from this day forward, to love you and only you I would offer my soul until my existence fades from this universe that I stand upon. And here to, I pledge to you my life and soul."

Misaki was shocked, dumbfounded to be exact. The wedding vows they had here was so different from where he came from. A cough brought him back to reality.

He noticed all eyes on him, even Usami's. he blushed and lowered his head.

Miyagi took the chance for mischief, smirked and announced to the crowd, "I think the bride is getting cold feet." He laughed.

"You can still turn and run you know." He suggested and winked at Misaki. With that, he earned a scowl from Usami and a shoe that hit his head from Shinobu.

"I was only joking!" he protested. The crowd was eerily slience, the evidence that his joke was not any bit funny. He then faked a cough and said to Misaki, "Now, will the bribe repeat after me."

Misaki took in a deep breath and repeated after Miyagi. "I Misaki Takahashi, take you, Usami Akihiko as my mate. To have and to hold, from this day forward to love you and only you I will offer my soul until my existence fades from this universe that I stand upon. And here to, I pledge to you my life and soul.

After Misaki finished his vows, the doors of the halls opened again. This time, it was Takahiro.

In his hands was a red velvet cession with two rings. The rings were made from gold bands, encrusted with a white diamond jewel which had no radiance. Takahiro was smiling and crying at the same time.

He was crying of happiness for his younger brother, his only kin who was going to be happy for the rest of his life.

Takahiro slowly made his way to them until he stood right in front of them and looked at his younger brother, "You have finally grown up." He smiled at him, his voice fill with happiness.

"Usagi-san, please take care of him." He said as he handed him the rings. Usami nodded lightly and took the rings from him. He placed the rings on the stand in front of them and looked up to face Miyagi.

Miyagi indicated for the winged knights to step to the front. Nowaki stood in front of Misaki and Hiroki stood in front of Usami.

"We will now begin the scared blood exchange ceremony." Once said, Miyagi went to stand by the side to witness the ceremony.

Misaki knew how the ceremony was going to be like. He was taught by Kamijo-sensei the day before. He knew clearly what is going to happened but he still felt nervous.

The knights lifted their spears above their head and pointed the spears at Misaki and Usami. Usami held Misaki's hand and Misaki lifted his right hand and Usami lifted his left hand. Both of them had their hands right above the wedding rings.

Without another word, the winged knights used the tip of the sliver spear head to pierce their fingers. Blood form a huge drop on the tip of their fingers and it dripped right on to the gem on the wedding rings.

When the gem came in touch with their blood, it seemed to absorb the blood and got tainted by its color. The scarlet red of their blood slowly, evenly spread and finally after a few moments, their wedding ring turned into a color close to ruby but slightly darker, like a mysterious red color.

Misaki watched in awe as the gem took the color of their blood. Once the gem's color had fully changed, the Winged Knights flew back to their original position and Miyagi came back to take his place.

"The bride and groom will now exchange their blood rings."

On his mark, Misaki took the ring tainted with his blood, and Usami took his. Misaki first offered his hand and Usami put the ring on his finger. It easily slide in and fit perfectly. Misaki does the same for Usami.

"You may now kiss the bride."

When Miyagi finally announced the last step of the ceremony, Misaki begun to panic. Although he told himself many times, he still cannot but felt nervous to be kissed in front of so many people.

Usami took Misaki's hand and gave it a light squeeze, like he knew what he was feeling now.

_I forgot…with the blood rings, he can feel any emotions I felt…_

It helped to relive some of his nervousness. So he begun closing his eyes as Usami's face moved closer and closer to his. He then felt it, the familiar warmth from his mate lips. It was lightly pressed onto his. Though the kiss was short, Misaki could feel the warmth lingering on his lips.

They turned to face the crowd. The crowd stood up and bowed to their new rulers. Even the knights and Miyagi, King of the Water Kingdom bowed with their right hand on their chest.

"Long live your majesties." They all said in unison.

Misaki Takahashi is now officially the Royal Mate of Usami Akihiko and the new ruler of the Wind Kingdom.

* * *

**Hello to all my readers. Thank you for supporting My Darling Beat. This is the sequel of it. I hope you guys will enjoy it too.**

**I'm also sorry for taking so long to post the sequel that I promised. But I currently does not have a lot of time to write anymore. ****But I promised, I will try no update once a month. Please do give me your support!**

Warmest Regards,

Ria


End file.
